Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 1 \times 2 + \dfrac{ 8 }{ 8 } $
Solution: $ = 9 - 1 \times 2 + 1 $ $ = 9 - 2 + 1 $ $ = 7 + 1 $ $ = 8 $